Terror Tragedy
by ika.zordick
Summary: Ini hari pertama Sungmin masuk ke sekolah barunya. Donghae, hyungnya yang menjadi idola di sekolah itu tampaknya menjadi penyebab utama mengapa dia harus pindah sekolah. Tapi masalah dimulai saat hyungnya itu mulai di terror


**Terror Tragedy**

**Cast: **Sungmin, Donghae, dan member SJ lainnya.

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Ini hari pertama Sungmin masuk ke sekolah barunya. Donghae, hyungnya yang menjadi idola di sekolah itu tampaknya menjadi penyebab utama mengapa dia harus pindah sekolah. Tapi masalah mulai tampak beberapa hari kemudian, saat terror itu di mulai, mengancam nyawa hyungnya dengan pasti.

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Okokokokokok…. Ini FF ke 6 yang saya janjikan. Tolong cek ya yang baru di update**

**Don't cry my brother [again]**

**Vampire in kim family chap 4**

**The dark reality chap 7**

**Money or love noona?**

**Mianhe hyung**

**Terror tragedy**

**Cuape ahhhh… buat don't cry my brother [again] dan Money or love noona itu 2 chap, jadi udah diselesaiin tinggal publish mungkin 3 hari kemudian atau seminggu #kena gampar. Ahahahahahahaha…. Oke met menikmati FF yang ika publish terakhir buat sekian lama gak update ini. **

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya malas, donghae tampaknya begitu bersemangat memaksanya masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terlihat menyeramkan baginya itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka hyungnya ini menyuruhnya pindah dari Taipei hanya untuk bersekolah di tempat yang tak terlalu menarik ini.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dipenuhi namja yang melihatnya dengan kesal. Ia tahu kalau sekolah ini memang sekolah khusus namja tapi ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa, sekolah ini di penuhi oleh para gay yang haus cinta. Ia merinding dan di lihatnya hyungnya begitu bersemangat menariknya masuk ke dunia yang ia rasa kelam itu.

"Hyung-ah" panggil Sungmin menghentikan langkah Donghae. Donghae tersenyum.

"Gwechana Minnie-ah?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Semakin membuat sungmin yakin mengapa dia ada di sekolah ini. Demi hyungnya ini kan. Dia tak bodoh, dia mendapat beasiswa di Taipei dan itu cukup membuktikan dia seorang namja yang pintar.

"Tidak jadi" kata Sungmin berjalan sejajar di samping Donghae, memulai posisinya sebagai kekasih hyungnya sendiri. Untuk itulah dia disini, membuat para pecinta hyungnya itu menyerah menjadi uke dari seorang Lee Donghae. Sungmin tanpa ragu mengenggam tangan hyung itu. Donghae tersenyum puas, bahagia karena adiknya itu menjadi adik yang patuh dan dengan suka rela menolongnya.

Lee Sungmin

Orang baik yang ingin menolong hyungnya yang merupakan idola di sekolah aneh nan menyeramkan itu. Pindahan dari SMA terpandang di Taipei. Namja normal dengan wajah cantik.

Lee donghae

Hyung kandung dari Lee Sungmin, namja normal yang mempunyai IQ rata-rata. Suka olah raga dan berpenampilan layaknya namja sejati. Suka menari dan malas belajar. Bakat lainnya dia mempesona

Cho Kyuhyun

Si penggila game yang tak ingin hidupnya di ganggu. Benci seorang lee donghae yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dengan teriakan mengganggu para uke yang selalu mengejarnya. IQ tinggi dan sedikit mempunyai reputasi buruk sebagai seorang siswa.

Choi Si Won

Teman akrab dari lee donghae, dia selalu bangga dengan otot-ototnya dan bercita-cita memiliki namja cantik berkemampuan luar biasa. Tapi sepertinya dia tak mendapatkannya sampai sekarang.

Kim Ki Bum

Ketua osis ber IQ tinggi, tertutup dan tak terlalu peduli dengan dunia percintaan. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus Sekolah dan sikap dinginnya itu membuat dia tak terlalu mencolok.

Lee Hyuk Jae

Teman akrab lee donghae juga, pemimpin dari boyband yang terkenal di sekolah yang di gawangi olehnya, siwon dan donghae. Dia mengaku seorang seme, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu manis untuk itu.

Braak…

Sungmin tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang tak ia kenal saat keluar dari kelasnya. Buku-buku tebal yang di bawa namja itu berserakan di lantai koridor sekolah, kertas-kertas yang terlihat penting bertaburan. Ia meraba-raba lantai mencari sesuatu. "Mianhe.. kau mencari apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang agak bingung dengan permintaan maafnya yang tak di respon sama sekali.

"Kau lihat kaca mataku?" sahut namja itu masih terus mencari ke sekelilingnya. Sungmin membantunya. Tapi satu yang membuat Sungmin terbengong, namja ini jauh lebih cantik darinya sebenarnya jika di perhatian secara seksama.

Seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba menghampiri namja yang tak di kenal sungmin itu. Ia membantunya berdiri kemudian mengutip satu persatu kertas dan buku yang berserakan di lantai. "Kibum, kau tak apa?" ujar namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu.

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk mencarikan kaca matanya. "Ini kacamatamu" Sungmin bersorak gembira saat melihat kaca mata tebal yang terselip di dekat pintu kelasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, ia tertunduk saat melihat wajah Sungmin. "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal" sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Saat ingin meraih tangan itu, kyuhyun langsung menarik kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bersalaman dengan orang asing" kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati salah satu dari kami, kalau kau tak ingin hidupmu kacau noona" bisik kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin membuat namja itu terdiam. Bagaimana tidak selain dengan tingkah kyuhyun yang kelewat sombong dan mengesalkan bagi Sungmin, dia juga memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan noona.

Sungmin pov.

"One.. two.. three.. five six seven eight. Putar…" terdengar aba-aba eunhyuk hyung memberitahu pada teman-temannya yang lain. Hyungku sendiri tampak serius mempelajari dan memberi beberapa masukan tentang tariannya itu.

"Baiklah istirahat!" kata eunhyuk hyung akhirnya membuatku menarik nafas lega. Ku lempar handuk dan botol air mineral pada donghae hyung. Dia nyengir.

"Gommawo chagi" celotehnya sambil tertawa. Aku memasang wajah kesal. Makin lama panggilannya itu sungguh terasa mengganggu. Belum lagi akibat yang di timbulkan panggilan itu. Baru ini saja aku menerima paket kiriman ayam mati di locker ku. Entah apa yang berikutnya.

Siwon hyung duduk di sampingku, dia mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya. Yah… aku tertarik, aku normal. "Yak choi siwon! Jangan mendekati uke ku!" teriak donghae hyung gaje yang langsung membuat wajahku memerah karena malu. Jelas saja, adik mana yang tak malu di katai uke oleh hyungnya sendiri.

"Santailah Donghae…!"

Aku melirik ke luar jendela ruangan ini. Omo! Itukan… namja yang beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja ku lihat. Itu kibum kan? Begitulah namja angkuh yang kemarin itu mengatakannya. "Hyung dia itu siapa?" tanyaku menunjuk keluar jendela. Eunhyuk hyung melirik kea rah yang ku tunjukkan.

"Maksudmu kim kibum?" tanyanya dengan tawa cekikikan yang mengejek. "Dia itu ketua osis yang super tertutup. Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatinya atau namja mengerikan di sampingnya akan menerkammu"

"Maksud hyung? Namja itu tak kelihatan kok sekarang"

"Si kyuhyun itu muncul dan menghilang seperti hantu di samping kibum. Ku dengar dia sudah pernah membunuh. Sampai sekarang aku bingung, apa mereka berpacaran?" celutuk Siwon hyung.

"Entahlah… siapa yang akan tahu orang-orang seperti mereka. Sudahlah… ayo latihan lagi!" Donghae hyung sepertinya tampak tak terlalu tertarik dengan tema cerita ini. Bagaimanapun dia namja yang kelewatan anti gay. Dia selalu berkata padaku, gay itu menular, saat kita tak sengaja memberi perhatian sedikit pada mereka, maka cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi gay juga.

Aku berlari keluar dari jendela tempat latihan hyung ku ini. Mereka tampak bingung melihatku, apa tingkah lakuku tak seperti uke mereka yang manis dan duduk diam saja? Aku kan namja. "Annyoung kibum-ssi" sapaku pada kibum. Namja ini terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Dia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan betapa sopannya dia.

Aku membawa separuh buku yang di bawanya. Ia tersenyum, kuakui senyumannya itu sangat manis. Terkadang aku... sedikit merasa berdebar. Wualah… apa virus gay itu sudah menjangkitiku? "Gommawo Sungmin-ssi kau sangat baik" katanya membuatku agak tersipu.

"Anu… kyu…" sebelum aku sempat menanyakan tentang kyuhyun, donghae hyung tiba-tiba merangkul tubuhku. Disaat itu juga muncul kyuhyun yang merebut buku-buku dari tanganku. Apa hyungku juga ketularan virus setan?

Donghae hyung tersenyum ramah pada kibum dan menatap benci pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan gaya angkuhnya yang masih tetap sama menatap hyungku dingin. Kenapa aku jadi takut begini. Ku genggam tangan donghae hyung, perasaan tak enak merasuki pikiranku.

"Maaf kalau namjachinguku mengangganggu master kibum" suara lirih donghae hyung terdengar. Master? Mengapa disebut dengan panggilan master? Dia kan seusia denganku.

"Sebaiknya bawa noona itu pergi dari sini, kau tahu aku tak pernah menyukaimu kan? Ayo kibum!" kyuhyun membawa semua buku yang di pegang kibum. Terlihat kibum yang masih melihatku, matanya seolah berharap bersamaku. Apa kyuhyun itu mengancamnya? Apa kyuhyun itu tak membiarkannya bersosialisasi dengan orang lain? Ternyata selain angkuh, kyuhyun itu posesif.

Author pov.

Ruangan itu diliputi suasana klasik. Suasana yang membuat orang merinding jika berada di dalamnya. Kecuali dua namja yang memang penghuni tempat tersebut. Kibum tampak berdiam diri di depan laptopnya. Lagu gloomy Sunday mengalun indah dari sana. Kyuhyun memilih bersandar di dinding sambil mengutak-atik PSP kesayangannya.

"Jangan macam-macam pada lee sungmin, kibummie!" kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan. Kibum diam tak berniat untuk berbicara. Dia menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan tenang dan dingin. Tanpa ekspresi yang seperti sebelumnya ia tunjukkan. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan menghentikanmu dan membuatmu merasakan kata menyesal"

Kibum menekan sebuah tombol di laptopnya kemudian meraih sebuah buku tebal dari rak buku yang ada di dekatnya. Ia beralih ke sofa dan duduk di sana. "Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk selalu berada di sampingku kyuhyun"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Kalau begitu hilangkan firasatmu itu dan jangan hilangkan perhatianmu padaku"

Sungmin pov.

"WAAAHHHHH APA INI?" teriak beberapa orang siswa yang tampak terkejut melihat layar monitor mereka. Mereka menatap aneh ke arahku dan donghae hyung.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Firasat tak enak mulai merasuki ku lagi. "DONGHAE!" kudengar teriakan memekakkan telinga. Aku berbalik dan kulihat eunhyuk hyung berlari kea rah kami sambil membawa laptop di atas kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat panic.

"Gwechana hyukkie-ah?" Tanya hyungku dengan nada penasaran. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat tulisan di layar laptop itu. MATI KAU LEE DONG HAE dengan tulisan berwarna merah seolah itu darah. Aku berlari keruang computer sekolah. Seperti yang kuduga semua computer dan laptop yang berada di sekolah ini terserang virus yang sama. Dan virus itu dibuat oleh orang yang membenci hyungku.

Beberapa menit kemudian layar laptop itu berganti, KITA MULAI PERMAINANNYA. Aku mengutak-atik salah satu computer sekolah, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan, hanya menunggu tulisan itu terus berganti. PERATURANNYA, JIKA KAU MENANG MAKA AKU MATI, JIKA AKU MENANG KAU MATI. Aku menarik nafasku, donghae hyung tampak sedikit cemas.

KITA MULAI SAJA PERMAINANNYA

PERHATIKAN LANGIT, AKU TAKUT AWAN AKAN JATUH DAN MENIMPAMU

-GOD-

Apa maksudnya langit? Awan? Jatuh? Eunhyuk hyung tertawa ngakak. "Bagaimana mungkin awan jatuh dari langit? Bukankah kalau jatuh akan jadi hujan atau kapas begitu jatuh? Gak sakit kali" ejeknya tak jelas entah pada siapa. Donghae hyung ikut tertawa, benar tetap tenang dan berpikiran positif adalah yang terbaik untuk donghae hyung saat ini.

Aku sibuk memikirkan tentang langit dan awan. Bukankah sangat aman jika donghae hyung tidak keluar. Aku merangkul tangannya, aku tak peduli lagi pandangan mata membunuh para uke yang melihatku. Bagiku yang terpenting hyungku ini selamat, tak ada yang lain.

Langit… langit… aku menatap kelangit-langit aula sekolah, tempat kami sedang berjalan saat ini. Awan… hiasan langit.. omo! Aku tahu sekarang. "AWASSS!" teriak seseorang membuatku mematung di tempat. Kulihat pot yang digantung diatas kami kini sedang melakukan gerak jatuh bebas.

PRAAANGGG! Pot keramik itu pecah saat menyentuh lantai. Donghae hyung tampak sangat ketakutan, kupeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Terror itu bukan sedang mengancamnya, itu benar sedang terjadi. Apakah ini akan terus berlanjut hingga hyungku atau pembunuh itu mati? Aku takkan biarkan hyungku yang mendapat takdir mengerikan itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Siwon hyung ternyata orang yang menyelamatkan kami. Untunglah orang yang merespon cepat seperti dia ada disaat yang tepat. Kupeluk donghae hyung cepat. Menenangkannya dan terus membuatnya berpikiran positif.

Aku membuka laptopku, layar hitam lagi. Apa ini artinya virus kemarin kembali. Tulisan darah itu muncul kembali. KHEE..KHE..KHE.. GAGAL YA? BERUNTUNG SEKALI, UNTUK PERMAINAN SELANJUTNYA AKU MENGINGINKAN SEBUAH NYAWA.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah gambar. Gambar eunhyuk hyung. HIHIHIHIHI…

RAHASIA DI BALIK GEDUNG PUTIH, KAU INGIN TARUHAN SELAMAT, KORBANKAN PEMILIK GEDUNG PUTIH.

PILIH YANG AKAN TERBUNUH :

KORBAN [ ]

PEMILIK GEDUNG PUTIH [ ]

-GOD-

Apa maksudnya ini? "Aku takkan memilih! Jangan bermain denganku! Jangan lukai temanku!" teriak donghae hyung.

JAWABAN DI TERIMA. YANG TERBUNUH ADALAH PEMILIK GEDUNG PUTIH

Dia… dia melihat kami. Dia mendengar ocehan donghae hyung barusan yang tak ingin melukai temannya. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, banyak orang yang menggunakan laptop disini. Darimana aku tahu siapa yang sedang bermain dengan hyungku saat ini. Aku berlari menghampiri satu persatu orang yang sedang bermain laptop itu.

Mereka menerima virus yang serupa. Permainan sungguh hebat, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Lalu apa aku harus membiarkan hyungku yang menjadi korban. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya? Kalau bukan donghae hyung dan eunhyuk hyung, siapa yang akan dia bunuh?

Gedung putih? Apa maksud gedung putih? Bukankah itu rumah president amerika kan? Apa dia ingin membunuh president amerika? Itu babo.. tidak mungkin.

"Eunhyuk.. dimana kau sekarang?" pekik donghae hyung dari telponnya. Aku mengambil telpon donghae hyung.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kau sekarang dimana?" tanyaku.

"Wae? Aku sekarang lagi di kantor ruang Osis untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Kibum tentang club kami"

Aku terdiam, donghae hyung mengambil hpnya kembali dari tanganku. Aku mengerti maksudnya sekarang. Maksudnya itu adalah gedung pemerintahankan? Berarti tempat orang yang berkuasa di sekolah ini adalah ruang OSIS dan pemilik gedung putih saat ini adalah Kibum. Dia korbannya. "Hyung, aku pinjam Hpnya!" aku merebut hp donghae hyung lagi.

"Eunhyuk hyung kau sekarang dimana? Kau masih bersama kibum?"

"Maksudmu master kibum? Tidak, aku sekarang keluar karena CD yang kujanjikan sepertinya salah. Kenapa bisa salah sih? Perasaan aku meletakkan yang benar, apa ada yang menukarnya?" celoteh eunhyuk hyung.

"Kembali keruang osis hyung. Kibum.. kibum akan terbunuh" teriakku yang langsung di tatap bingung oleh donghae hyung dan siwon hyung. Aku segera berlari menuju ruangan osis itu. Kenapa harus kim kibum? Kenapa dia yang menjadi target tukang terror itu? Dia tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan donghae hyung kan? Kecuali..

Aku teringat sosok namja yang selalu bersama kibum, kyuhyun. Bukankah dia membenci hyungku apa mungkin dia yang… dia si tukang terror itu?

"Hei…" langkahku berhenti saat ku dapati sosok kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil bermain PSPnya. "Kau mau kemana noona? Jangan temui kibum! Aku sudah ingatkan kau kan?"

"Kibum dalam bahaya!" aku berlari memasuki gedung osis. Kyuhyun sepertinya ikut berlari di depanku. Kulihat eunhyuk hyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kibum. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Pintunya di kunci" jelas eunhyuk hyung yang membuatku semakin takut.

"Kibum, kau di dalam? Kau bisa mendengarku?" teriakku mencoba mendobrak pintunya. Aku mempertajam penciumanku saat aku merasa ada bau aneh dari celah pintu. "Ini gas"

Kyuhyun merapat kepintu. "Bummie, kau bisa dengar aku?" Hp kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia mengangkat HPnya itu. "Kibummie, gwechana?"

"Kyu.. uhuk.. uhuk…" suaranya terdengar sangat pelan meski kyuhyun sudah meloudspeakerkan hapenya. "Jangan dobrak pintunya! Aku melihat pemacik di ujung pintu, kyu" aku mengerti mengapa sekarang kibum dikatakan sebagai siswa jenius sekolah. Dia tahu jebakan semacam ini. Untung saja aku tak berhasil mendobraknya.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan HPnya padaku. "Ajak dia terus bicara, jangan biarkan di tak sadarkan diri" aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Donghae hyung dan siwon hyung tiba kemudian. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pintu itu dengan seksama. Dia melompat dan meraih jendela kecil di atas pintu ruangan ini. Dengan teliti dia menemukan benang yang di gunakan penerror sialan itu untuk mengaktifkan pemacik. Seolah dia adalah seorang professional, di potongnya benang itu di tempat yang tepat dengan pisau sakunya.

Dipecahkannya kaca jendela kecil itu. "Dobrak pintunya!" titahnya yang langsung di lakukan oleh eunhyuk hyung.

"Kalian ngapain? Bantu dobrak!" teriak eunhyuk yang langsung membuat donghae hyung dan siwon hyung turun tangan. Saat pintu itu terbuka, kyuhyun yang pertama menerobos masuk. Di angkatnya tubuh kibum yang sudah tak berdaya di punggungnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menuduhnya sebagai penerror itu. Lihat tindakannya yang begitu takut kehilangan kibum.

"Bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut! Kita ke UKS sekolah sekarang!"

Kibum tak menjawab dengan segera, tapi aku merasa dia memang perlu perawatan medis sekarang. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan meletakkan tubuh kibum di rerumputan taman sekolah. Dia menekan pergelangan tangan kibum. "Seharusnya tak masalah, kau duduk dulu. Kau hanya perlu mengatur nafas" aku sedikit tak percaya kyuhyun seolah seorang yang memang di tugaskan untuk seorang kibum.

Donghae hyung membuka laptopnya. Dia terduduk lemas. Ini… kyuhyun merampas secara paksa laptop itu. Aku melirik layarnya. GAGAL YA? SANG PRESIDENT TAK MATI?

"Apa-apaan ini?" kyuhyun sepertinya meminta penjelasan.

Aku melihat eunhyuk hyung, siwon hyung dan donghae hyung sedikit gelagapan saat kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu. "Itu penerror donghae hyung" jawabku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya kibum dengan penerror ini. Apa kau menyangkut pautkan master kibum dengan dirimu?"

Aku berusaha melindungi hyungku yang hanya bisa diam ketakutan. Benar, sekarang dialah donghae hyunglah target utamanya. "Tidak, kami bahkan tak tahu apa-apa" belaku.

Kibum meraih tangan kyuhyun agar tak mengamuk lagi. Namja mengerikan ini terlihat patuh. Kibum memberikan isyarat agar laptop itu diberikan padanya. Kibum mulai mengutak-atik laptop itu. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama, dia membuat sebuah kotak dialog. Gila… dia benar-benar jenius. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, dia tampak mulai membersihkan layar dengan beberapa bahasa pemograman yang tepat sasaran.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya" ujar kibum sambil tersenyum.

Donghae: siapa kau?

GOD : HEH? KAU SEDANG BERTANYA? AKU GOD

Donghae: apa maumu?

GOD : MEMBUNUHMU, TAPI SEPERTINYA AKU GAGAL TERUS. BAIKLAH AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK MELAKUKAN PERMAINAN TERAKHIR DENGANMU.

Donghae : maksudmu?

GOD: PERMAINAN PENENTUAN. DIANTARA AKU DAN KAU

Donghae: jangan bercanda!

GOD : ANUGERAH ADALAH MALAPETAKA SAAT DIA DI MILIKI OLEH ORANG LAIN.

"Jaringannya putus" ujar kibum membuat kami semua terdiam.

"MWO? HUBUNGKAN LAGI!" teriak kami serempak.

"Dia ofline, tidak mungkin menghubungkannya. Kita juga tak bisa melacaknya karena dia menggunakan wifi sekolah dan IPnya kelihatannya sudah diganti" jelas Kibum yang membuat aku mengangguk kencang karena mengarti tapi sepertinya ketiga hyung ku ini tidak seperti ini, mereka seolah sungguh tak mengerti.

Kulirik kyuhyun, matanya… dia sedang menatap kibum. Kenapa? Kenapa dia seakan tahu sesuatu? Atau dia sedang cemburu karena aku terlalu akrab dengan kim kibum? Tapi kan tidak usah sampai segitunya, siapapun tahu aku ini tipe uke yang baik dan kibum sepertinya juga begitu kami takkan mungkin saling tertarik. Meski sulit di jelaskan, aku sedikit merasa sesuatu yang diantara aku dan kibum. Apa aku sedang berusaha merusak hubungan antara kibum dan kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" kibum memanggil kibum dengan nama kecil namja ini. Sedikit cemburu sih, tapi wajarkan mereka sepasang kekasih. "Kita kembali keruanganku"

"Nee…" kyuhyun memperhatikan kibum yang sedang berdiri sendiri dengan kakinya. Aku membantu kibum berdiri. Kyuhyun menatapku sinis. Aku diam, bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkan namja yang hampir mati karena penerror hyungku berusaha sendiri. Kibum berjalan sendiri, sementara kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam terus memperhatikan punggung kibum.

"Kau kenapa? Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran dengan tingkahnya saat ini. Dia melirikku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah dekat dengannya! Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu" jawabnya tak jelas. Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul langkah kibum sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataannya barusan.

Di ruang Osis, esok harinya.

Author pov.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya, sesekali di liriknya kibum yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan document-dokumen di atas mejanya. Saat kibum menjentikkan jarinya di atas laptop, kyuhyun akan secepat kilat menghidupkan IPAD yang ia sembunyikan di samping sofanya. Mengecek apa yang sedang di lakukan kibum. Tapi tak ada yang ia dapatkan meski ia telah menyambungkan IPAD itu langsung dengan laptop kibum.

Dia terdiam saat senyuman jahat tersungging di bibir kibum. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu kini menunjukkan seringgai mengerikan yang bahkan membuatnya merinding seketika. "I… ini…" kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan layar IPAD yang tiba-tiba menghitam. Foto kibum bersama namja yang di ketahui kyuhyun bernama ryeowook membuat kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa.

"THE END" sahut kibum yang langsung menyebabkan keringat kyuhyun bercucuran.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut. Kibum kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang mengerikan. "Kau sepertinya sangat tidak suka melihatku menyukai sungmin-ssi, kyunnie.. bisa kau jelaskan itu padaku"

"Apa maksudmu?" kyuhyun sedikit terlihat ketakutan.

Kibum berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah cepat menjauh dari namja yang ia lihat sangat mengerikan itu. "Kau menghubunginya kan? Kau kira aku tidak tahu. Kau ingin dia segera pergi dari sekolah ini kan?"

"Penerror itu…"

"BINGO"

TBC

Yesung : lho… lho… kok..kok… #histeris

Leeteuk: kan one shoot, kok ada bersambungnya?

Author : suka-suka ane donk!

Yesung : sambung gak? Jangan memperlambat pekerjaanmu! TDR aja lum lo tamatin.

Leeteuk : benar tuh.. lanjut-lanjut!

Author : iya deh! Neh… neh… dilanjutin.. rebut amat sih..

TBC nya gak jadi….

Sementara Sungmin dan Donghae tertunduk menunggu seseorang di dalam gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu. Donghae menatap Sungmin, "Saeng-ah… bagaimana ini? Apa benar kita takkan apa-apa disini?"

Sungmin tersenyum, di genggamnya tangan hyungnya itu. "Gwechana hyung… dia bilang kita takkan apa-apa disini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mempercayainya. Dia pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindarkan penerror itu dari kita"

Donghae membuang jauh-jauh pikiran penakutnya. "Apa dia langsung yang menghubungimu Sungmin-ah?"

"Nee.. hyung, dia bilang. Kita menunggunya di sini. Aku tak mungkin salah karena emailnya yang langsung masuk ke laptopku tadi"

"Kalau begitu pergilah melihatnya dulu. Aku sedikit takut. Biarkan hyung disini"

Sungmin patuh, dia bangkit dan keluar dari gudang tua itu. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya dan meyakinkan dirinya tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Ruang osis.

Kyuhyun tertawa, terdengar seperti raungan iblis. "Hentikan saja, ini sudah sia-sia kibum"

"Tidak, apa kau bisa menjamin pesanmu pada Sungmin terkirim dan di buka tepat pada waktumu?"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum mengeluarkan pisau sakunya. Di todongkannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang yang ia tahu tak punya akal sehat itu. Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya, pandangannya memudar seketika. CLEEPP… di tusuk kibum telapak tangan kyuhyun di dinding ruang osis itu. Pisau saku kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai, kibum tersenyum, diambilnya pisau itu dan di tancapkannya di tangan sebelahnya lagi. Kyuhyun tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Mian he.. aku sudah menduga kau akan mengangguku jadi sudah kusuntikkan morfin di tubuh. Ok… sekarang jelaskan aku dimana kelemahanku dalam membuat adegan itu kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun berusaha agar kesadarannya tak hilang. "Wookie memberitahu padaku"

"Jangan bercanda padaku! Dia sudah mati"

"Benar sekali, dia sudah mati kau bunuh dan kali ini kau ingin donghae dan sungmin berikutnya kan? Kau sadarlah! Tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan kelainan mengerikanmu itu"

Kibum menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan kyuhyun yang sudah di kuncinya dengan pisau di dinding itu. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tahu ulah konyol mu yang ingin membunuh donghae karena menginginkan Sungmin-ssi kan? Pertama karena kau terlalu pintar berbohong kibum"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Saat permainan pertama, kau memang ada di sampingku terus menerus, jadi alibimu jelas takkan ada yang akan mencurigaimu karena kau tak mungkin memotong tali pot bunga yang digantung di aula sekolah kan? Kau memasang bom kecil di sana yang tidak menimbulkan suara. Aku menemukan pisau kecil yang kau gunakan. Saat bom itu meledak pisau kecil itu akan terdorong dan memotong pot bunga yang sudah kau duga donghae akan ada di sana. Sebelumnya kau sudah memasang kamera disana"

"Pintar… kemudian…"

"Itu mungkin terlalu sempurna untuk di ketahui, tapi kau melakukan kesalahan di permainan ke dua mu. Kau membuat korban selanjutnya adalah dirimu agar Sungmin mempercayaimu untuk permainan selanjutnya. Benar kan? Tapi aku segera mengetahuinya, kau tak mungkin tak bisa melacak dimana pelakunya. Dengan kejeniusanmu itu, kau bisa saja mengetahui siapa yang sedang melakukan aksi terror itu. Trik chat dengan penerror itu juga sudah kau buat sebelumnya. Kaulah yang melakukan aksi itu, kelemahannya jelas. Durasi tepat, saat kau menekan tombol enter untuk chat itu, secara otomatis jawabannya akan muncul 7 detik kemudian"

Kibum terkikik, "Kalau begitu aku kalah ya?"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kau masih akan membunuh Donghae?"

"Tentu saja, bukan dia yang memecahkan permainan ku. Permainan masih berlanjut Kyuhyun-ah" kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, melakukan aksinya selanjutnya.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan OSIS, dia tak menduga kalau orang yang di carinya sama sekali tak ada di sana. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan suara mendesah dari dalam ruangan. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, tak menimbulkan suara yang mencolok, dia memasuki ruangan yang terlihat mengerikan itu. Sebuah tubuh tampak melekat di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang tertancap di dinding oleh pisau.

Sungmin menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Membuat kyuhyun membuka matanya. Darahnya mengalir deras dari kedua telapak tangannya. "Kyuhyun-ssi, gwechana?" Sungmin terlihat panic.

"Lepas, pisau ini!" perintah kyuhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya?" Sungmin terlihat bingung, dia terlalu takut untuk mencabut pisau itu.

"Cabut saja! Dimana Donghae sekarang?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kecut. "Di gudang tua sekolah, seperti yang di suruh kibum"

Kyuhyun melotot menatap Sungmin. "Cabut pisau ini sekarang! Penerror itu kibum! Dia pasti memasukkan virus ke IPADku makanya aku tak tahu apa yang di lakukannya dengan laptopnya. Cepat! Kau mau donghae mati?" teriak kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedikit bisa mencerna perkataan kyuhyun bahwa hyungnya dalam bahaya, mau tak mau mencabut pisau di tangan kiri kyuhyun. Darah memuncrat dari sana. "Tenang saja, tidak sakit. Kibum sudah menyuntikkan morfin padaku" kyuhyun kini menarik pisau di tangannya yang sebelah lagi. Dirasakan rasa mual menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun cepat, menarik dasi seragamnya dan membalut lukanya. Di pinjamnya dasi sungmin dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan tangannya yang lain. Dia kemudian berlari semampu yang ia bisa di bawah pengaruh morfin yang menyebabkan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kibum… kau kah itu?" Donghae terlihat senang saat melihat sosok kibum yang memasuki gudang tua. Kibum tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putih yang berderet rapi. "Kau mau apa?" donghae menjauh saat merasa ekpresi kibum yang terlihat mengerikan itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin membunuh hyungku?"

"Salahmu yang mendekatinya. Aku kan sudah bilang. Dia itu punya kelainan jiwa" kyuhyun masih terus berlari sambil mengutak atik laptop kibum yang ada di tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia itu seorang psikopat. Dan dia menyukaimu, dia takkan pernah memikirkan apapun kecuali bisa mendapatkanmu"

Sungmin kini merinding mendengar kata psikopat yang baru saja di katakan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa dia tak masuk penjara jika…"

"Dia hanya siswa dibawah umur yang sangat pintar. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh semua orang jika melihatnya. Dia juga sangat pintar berbohong untuk menunjukkan dia seorang psikopat. Dia pernah membunuh sepasang namja karena masalah yang sama. Dia terobsesi dengan kim ryeowook dulunya. Polisi tak bisa mengetahui bahwa dialah yang membunuh namja itu"

"Jadi sekarang…"

"Dia mengira donghae itu namjachingumu. Sebaiknya kita cepat mencegahnya atau dia akan membunuh donghae. Yup… berhasil, aku sudah mematikan bom yang ada di gudang tua itu. Tak kusangka dia menggunakan bom kali ini. Sebelumnya dia membakar namjachingunya wookie hidup-hidup. Dan meminumkan racun pada wookie"

Langkah kyuhyun dan sungmin terhenti saat mereka mendapat sosok kibum yang sedang marah menunggu mereka di depan gedung. "Kau mematikan bom ku, kyuhyunnie?" suara mengerikan terdengar dari namja manis itu. Sungmin merinding, di lihatnya sosok donghae yang sudah terkulai lemah di kaki kibum. Kibum menduduki tubuh donghae dan mencekik leher namja itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum ke dalam gudang tua. Di tindihnya punggung kibum kuat. "Lepaskan aku brengsek!" kyuhyun mengikat pergelangan tangan kibum dengan tali yang ada di sakunya. "Lihat yang kau lakukan, bom di tubuhku telah aktif"

"Mwo?" segera kyuhyun melepas tindihan tubuhnya pada tubuh kibum. Dibuka kyuhyun seragam kibum, tampak bom waktu terpasang di sana. "Berikan aku obeng dan gunting!" angka 180 yang terus menghitung mundur tampak di layar sebuah tabung hitam di atas pakaian yang di penuhi bom itu.

Sungmin berlari dan segera mencari benda yang diminta kyuhyun. Ia menemukan benda itu saat bom itu menunjukkan angka 60. Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. Kyuhyun mulai mencoba membuka tabung hitam itu dengan obeng. Keringatnya bercucuran saat melihat angka di layar semakin berkurang. Dia terkejut saat melihat isi tabung itu.

"Yang mana yang harus kupotong? Cepat jawab!" paksa kyuhyun menatap mata kibum penuh amarah. Dia tak ingin kehilangan namja itu. Sungguh tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Putih!"

"Kau bercanda? Semua kabel ini berwarna putih" pekik kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Kibum tertawa, "Kau terlihat sangat takut kyuhyunnie…"

"Tentu saja aku takut babo! Aku takut kau mati! Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti kalau hanya aku yang bisa menerimamu, kenapa kau masih mencintai orang lain yang takkan bisa menerimamu?" airmata mulai turun mengalir di pipi putih kyuhyun. Wajah kibum memucat saat melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang tak pernah di lihatnya itu.

10…

9…

"Sungmin, bawa donghae menjauh dari gedung ini!" sungmin mengerti dan memapah donghae menjauh.

8..

7…

6…

"Kau keluarlah kyuhyun!" kibum menatap namja yang kini hanya bisa menjerit frustasi di depannya. Menghitung mundur detik-detik kematiannya.

"Andwae! Kita akan mati bersama, aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir!" kyuhyun memeluk kibum.

Kibum berusaha meronta. "Pergilah!" di dorongnya keras tubuh kyuhyun. Dia berlari menjauh dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha mengerjarnya, tapi rasa sakit mencengkram akibat luka di telapak tangannya. Darah terus mengalir dari sana.

5…

4…

"Kibummie!" teriak kyuhyun memanggil nama namja yang masih terus berlari menjauhinya.

3….

2…

"Hiduplah dengan baik, bye… bye… kyu…" 1….

DHUARRRRRR…. Ledakan hebat terjadi, membuat tubuh kibum menjadi debu-debu halus dalam waktu singkat. Kyuhyun meringkuk, meski kesadarannya nyaris hilang karena pendarahan luar biasa yang ia alami. "HAAAAA…" ia menangis terisak berusaha mencapai tempat kibum meledak. Hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

END

Yesung : wahh.. adegan terakhir keren?

Leeteuk : yang mana? Yang ketika kibum meledak?

Yesung : tidak saat kyuhyun meringkuk tak berdaya. Bwahahahahahahahaha….

Kyuhyun: apa maksudmu? Akan kubuat kau meringkuk baru tahu rasa!

Author : [nangis kejer] omona! Kibum… hua… balikkan suamiku! Balikkan!

Kibum : Yak… aku disini, itukan bohongan, kenapa kau nangis gitu

Author: tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kyuhyun saja yang mati di bom tadi

Kyuhyun : Hei… tak boleh ganti pair.. sudahlah! Gak sempat lagi! Cepat publish!

Author : huwee.. iya deh… T,T bummie.. hari ini kita jadi dating kan?

Kibum : iya.. iya… cepat publish sono!

Leeteuk : kalau gitu jangan lupa review ya buat reader sekalian! Love you all #tebar pesona

Wookie : wah… namaku Cuma di pinjem ya buat FF ini

Kibum : begitulah! Kasihan…


End file.
